Simplify the following expression and state the conditions under which the simplification is valid. You can assume that $r \neq 0$. $t = \dfrac{r^2 - 9r + 14}{2r^2 - 6r + 4} \times \dfrac{5r + 10}{-2r + 14} $
First factor out any common factors. $t = \dfrac{r^2 - 9r + 14}{2(r^2 - 3r + 2)} \times \dfrac{5(r + 2)}{-2(r - 7)} $ Then factor the quadratic expressions. $t = \dfrac {(r - 2)(r - 7)} {2(r - 2)(r - 1)} \times \dfrac {5(r + 2)} {-2(r - 7)} $ Then multiply the two numerators and multiply the two denominators. $t = \dfrac { (r - 2)(r - 7) \times 5(r + 2)} { 2(r - 2)(r - 1) \times -2(r - 7)} $ $t = \dfrac {5(r - 2)(r - 7)(r + 2)} {-4(r - 2)(r - 1)(r - 7)} $ Notice that $(r - 2)$ and $(r - 7)$ appear in both the numerator and denominator so we can cancel them. $t = \dfrac {5\cancel{(r - 2)}(r - 7)(r + 2)} {-4\cancel{(r - 2)}(r - 1)(r - 7)} $ We are dividing by $r - 2$ , so $r - 2 \neq 0$ Therefore, $r \neq 2$ $t = \dfrac {5\cancel{(r - 2)}\cancel{(r - 7)}(r + 2)} {-4\cancel{(r - 2)}(r - 1)\cancel{(r - 7)}} $ We are dividing by $r - 7$ , so $r - 7 \neq 0$ Therefore, $r \neq 7$ $t = \dfrac {5(r + 2)} {-4(r - 1)} $ $ t = \dfrac{-5(r + 2)}{4(r - 1)}; r \neq 2; r \neq 7 $